


Первое поражение

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [30]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Джокер вершит расправу.
Relationships: arthur Fleck/Sofi Dumone
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 1





	Первое поражение

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0...
> 
> День 30. Первое поражение

Бам-бам!

После нервного смеха становится не до шуточек именно пьяницам, Артур уже привык к побоям, но не смирился. Трое парней и кровавые пятна от разнесенных голов и раненых тел на стекле вагона электрички до странного красноречивы. Это точка в обидах Артура с намёком на скорое продолжение. Вот первое поражение банд и глумливых задир. Вот его отмщение. Мысли толком не сформированные, но они уже объемные, маячат в подкорке. Артур гонится за третьим подонком на чистом адреналине, в ушах стучит собственная кровь, заглушая стоны и крики бедолаги, пистолет тяжело оттягивает худую руку, и Артур стреляет. Отдача больно дёргает плечо, тело саднит от ударов, а он не может остановиться. Только смотрит и смотрит на расползающуюся лужу крови под убитым телом, чувствуя неизведанное ранее удовлетворение.

Бам-бам!

Артур быстр как ветер, он скрытный и таинственный. С места преступления его сдувает мигом. Уже на подходе к своему унылому дому он осознает, как же крепко стоит член от произошедшего. В голове складываются изображения и образы, его подстёгивает расправа над задирами. Вот оно, Артур ловит за хвост своё превосходство в маленькой битве.

Бам-бам!

Софи непонятливо косится на Артура, хорошо, что сил и ума хватило зарулить в душ и смыть с себя остатки будоражащего вечера. Но не до конца. Тело ещё вибрирует откатом, эрекция не спадает полностью, и он нападает с поцелуями на Софи в прихожей. Девушка не сопротивляется, дышит загнанно, затягивая Артура в свою спальню. Она понятливо поддерживает безумие Артура, становится уступчивой и отзывчивой. Включается в игру сразу же.

Артур чувствует себя суперменом, не меньше, такого густого возбуждения в теле дистрофика, отравленного лекарствами и никотином, давненько не было. Он вколачивается в Софи сзади, въезжает крепким членом до конца, а потом обратно, выбивая тихие поскуливания из горла девушки и вминая пальцы в гладкие бёдра. У самого тоже сбивается дыхание и тянет в паху от невыносимого жара внизу живота.

Бам-бам!

Артур курит прямо в кровати, обнимая тощей рукой девушку и прижимая её ближе к себе. Софи озорно блестит глазами в темноте, а Артур знает, что ему делать дальше. Первое поражение преступников далеко не последнее, его услышат в этом городе.


End file.
